Talk:Noah
Name It's been way too long since I've seen the movie, but where or when did anyone mention that her last name is Tomas? Surely you're not just tacking it on because of its similarity to Rose's last name... CorbeauKarasu 22:40, September 8, 2010 (UTC) She introduced herslef to Ed and Alfons as "Noah Tomas"GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON 22:46, September 8, 2010 (UTC) All right. I'll take your word for that, then. CorbeauKarasu 22:49, September 8, 2010 (UTC) When did she introduce herself? I have CoS but I can't seem to find it. Around what time is it? Kiadony 06:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, she is credited as 'Noah', and her last name is never mentioned anywhere. Unique traits Would identical to Rosé be the only trait that can be mentioned? Long hair and dual braids seems a stretch, especially since several characters have long hair. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 19:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Removed. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 20:33, July 19, 2011 (UTC) The more I think about it... Can't we remove this page? This character isn't particularly deep or interesting and I believe just a single mention (along with image) on Rose's page during the "Shamballa" segement would be more than sufficient. Kind of like what we did on Pride's page and there's a little section regarding "Bradley Pride" later on. Pretty much all the "character" info on this page is just a summary of the movie and obvious descriptions that could more than easily fit on the Rose page. Think about it, but I really don't think this character, or her idiotic baby, even need two pages dedicated solely to themselves. Tommy-Vercetti 22:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Wouldn't the same have to be done with the other parallel world characters, i.e. Alfons Heiderich and Fritz Lang? :A scope debate again. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 23:14, July 19, 2011 (UTC) : :You make it seem like I'm AGAINST changing those :-! :Any of those "characters" would be fine by me too. Hughes' Shamballa counterpart is just a small section on the Hughes page. So, unless they just play a pivotal importance to the plot of the movie (I haven't seen it so I don't know) they really don't need a full page. Maybe Noah is the most prominent, maybe it's Lang, maybe it's Alfons, whatever. But I know they all don't need a page. Tommy-Vercetti 23:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I appreciate you mentioning that you haven't seen the movie. I think I'm starting to understand why we differ on something like the characters in it. ::If the Hughes, Gracia, or Lyra counterparts had more substantial roles in the movie and had different names, the same question could be raised there too. However they don't (even the official website calls the Earth Hughes "Police Officer" and the Earth Gracia a "A lodging house landlady - see character section), whereas someone like Noah is named, but Fritz Lang isn't, while Rudolf Hoss is (odd). However all 3 (Noah, Alfons, Lang) do play pivotal roles in the movie and their behavior in many ways is markedly different from their Amestris counterparts. I know you don't like the 2003 series that much, but these movie-only characters are examples of the Parallel World Counterpart concept, like that or not. You have probably noticed that I have a broad interpretation of scope, so given what's laid out there and unless that becomes more narrow (or an FMA:B wiki gets set up dealing with that and the manga continuity only) I think that they're legitimate articles in their own right. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 02:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Include Chibi Party screenshot of Noah, yea or nay Tommy-Vercetti and I disagree over whether or not this screenshot is relevant to this article. It currently appears in the Premium OVA Collection article. I believe that it's relevant because it's one of the clear sightings of Noah in the OVA and adds value to the article even though she doesn't have a speaking role in the OVA itself. Whereas he believes that the text description by itself is more than enough and that such an addition of non-canon material to a character from the 2003 continuity is pointless and unnecessary. For more detail about both arguments, see User talk:Tommy-Vercetti#Chibi Party screenshot. I am interested in hearing other opinions as well since we're deadlocked and I for one, am not going to edit war over including this image or keeping it out. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 02:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : 1. This OVA is entirely pointless to the character of Noah in every which way possible. Coming even from BrokenSphere, she gets into a petty argument with Winry (that also apparently doesn't even isolate them both). As trivia, just a passing mention "Oh, she was in that" okay, why do we need to further "elaborate" on it... when the picture isn't even doing that much. Are we going to just go "Oh, they mentioned CORNELLO in one of the OVAs, let's put a picture of that scene!" (even though he's not in it). That's another example of more pointlessness in the same vein. : 2. Looking at this picture, if I had to point out one of the least noticable characters, it would go to Noah. Again, why does it need to be on her page then? : 3. With this horrible new wikia layout, images should have a flow and a relevance to avoid over-cluttering (since it's far too easy now). : 4. Since Noah has almost zero role in this OVA, I'm sure that if any fan who happened to visit that page (which has a link to the OVAs, by the way) became interested in finding out more, they would go there and not read that one little bit of trivia. And on the OVA page (where it IS relevant), there it is! What's the problem? : 5. Does anyone else not see the tackiness in reposting the same images in multiple pages? Look around, Broken, at all the pictures. Very, very few of them are used on multiple pages; mostly just the DVD covers or some kind of merchandise. "Get milage out of the picture" : Yeah, I use another sentence in describing that. "Being lazy" : Just recently "Olivier stabbing Sloth" was featured in both "Sloth" and "Olivier" and, while it fit both pages, we don't need to see the same thing again, so I replaced the Sloth image and apparently no one has disagreed, even though I left the remark "If you don't like, revert". : To sum it up: : 1. No relevance at all; clutters up the very limited page. : 2. No need to double an image, especially when #1 comes into play. : That's my argument. Not any bias against "Noah". There is no point in including this image on this page. Tommy-Vercetti 17:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chiming in. I disagree with the assertion that images should not be reused. Several of our images featuring multiple characters are poignant to multiple pages and should be reused so that we don't have duplicates or an unnecessary influx of images on the site. Admittedly, a lot of multi-character pictures don't fit the bill and should be replaced with others from time to time, but that isn't unilaterally the case. Noah, as a character in the franchise, deserves a page and mention, so whether or not her role in the OVA is small, it would not be a mistake to mention it or even elaborate on it unless the elaboration gets out of hand - at which point it can be trimmed down. However, I do agree that Noah's page is already quite small and could probably only accommodate one more picture; considering the much larger role she played in the film than in the OVA, I don't think that this particular image from the Chibi Wrap Party should be the one we choose. Honestly, if it was created by Bones or Square Enix specifically for this series, I don't think there's any question of whether it's canon or not, it's a part of the franchise and deserves a spot on this site, but since Noah's part in the OVA is limited to non-speaking, or rather, since the image in question has her shoved into a corner, I don't think that this image carries enough weight to become the single secondary picture. CorbeauKarasu 17:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : If the picture was more relevant to Noah, I would say that another picture wouldn't hurt, but it's not at all. And since apparently Noah only appears in either the movie, or an OVA where she doesn't even have a single line, that means that another picture could only come from the movie itself. We already have one, so I don't really see a point at all. But, if you're going add another, at least make it as relevant as possible. Was her "dancing" important? Maybe include a shot of that instead, but anything but this where she's barely in the background, doing nothing.Get what I'm saying? It should be relevant and insightful to the article at hand. Tommy-Vercetti 17:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I filled in some character history from the early part of the movie, but more can be added in. Based on how much is added 1 or maybe 2 relevant images could work. The dancing scene at the end is interesting because the people at Alfons' funeral seemed to have put aside their racism for the occasion and supported Noah by clapping along. However there are other instances, such as when she reads Ed's mind when he is asleep (which is what Winry was mad about in the OVA) or when she helps Eckhart open the Gate that may also work. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 18:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC)